


Snack

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Flug, bh eats flug in a non vore manner, bh trying to flirt but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat is craving a special kind of snack, and only Flug can sate him.Unofficial sequel to "How to Sex"!





	Snack

Flug shoved a hand towel down the beaker, wiping it clean of water. Once clean, he set it upside down on a radiation proof drying rack, then rinsed out another beaker. Normally 505 did all the cleaning in Flug’s lab--the scientist was too busy or tired to do it himself--but cleaning equipment was something he refused to let the bear do. All were either coated in hazardous chemicals, prone to explode, or both. He couldn’t bear inadvertently causing harm to the bear.

Couldn’t bear...bear...Flug chuckled, he’d have to make a pun out of that later. 505 loved them. ‘Dad jokes’, as Demencia put it.

Flug paused in his washing. His eyes pierced the glass beaker in his hand. Moments ago, it was filled with samples from his boss, Black Hat, after...the incident. 

A week ago, Black Hat ordered Flug to help lose his virginity. 

Heat rose up his neck and to his cheeks, making his paper bag feel warm. He still couldn’t believe he, Flug, the brilliant but scrawny scientist, had engaged in sex with a demon from another dimension. The same demon who has destroyed entire planets, spread evil with every step, and had no idea how humans reproduced.

They parted the morning after quietly, saving words for later. Meanwhile, Flug’s curiosity got the best of him and he saved Black Hat’s...ejaculate and studied it later. They had come to the conclusion that they were still boss and employee, and that Flug still had to obey orders--oh, and that Flug was forbidden to speak of the sex to anyone else. He was still tired, and nodded passively as he stretched his aching body. 

As he wiped the beaker dry, Flug’s mind poked at the sliver of hope kept tucked in the catacombs of his mind; that someday, they could continue the sex, or even go further. Not as lovers, but perhaps as friends with benefits. Or...or as villains with benefits? Flug hummed in thought.

The scientist was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the sudden chill from behind, or the looming shadow towering above him. When he finally did, a hand suddenly groped at his bottom.

“Hello, Flug,” whispered a voice on Flug’s shoulder.

Flug went as stiff as a statue, but his heart did the opposite. “L--Lord Black Hat?”

Claws dug through the denim of Flug’s jeans. Black Hat flicked his tongue like a snake, tickling the side of Flug’s bag. “Flug, I...I have a new assignment for...you,”

Flug’s eyebrows arched. His boss’s voice lacked it’s characteristic confidence. Out of the corner of his goggles, Flug saw Black Hat holding a notepad, and he was...reading it aloud?

“Y--Yes, as your master I  _ demand--” _

“Sir, w--what are you doing?”

The color drained from Black Hat’s face. His eyes went from Flug to the paper. He let go of Flug’s butt and flipped madly through his notepad. Flug was agog; he’d never seen Black Hat like this before, except when…

“J--Jefecito?”

“Not now, you idiot,” hissed Black Hat. In his rush to flip through the pages, one caught on his claws and he shook it off. It fluttered to Flug’s feet, and he picked it up.

Flug’s eyes skimmed the first line and he snickered.

Black Hat’s eyes narrowed to slits. “What’s. So. Funny?”

“Pfft--S--Sir, are you trying to--to--” Flug pinched his lips together to contain his laugh. 

Black Hat flung his hands in the air in exasperation. “Fine! I’m trying to engage in sex with you again and did research on how to initiate it! Big deal!!”

Flug chuckled. “D--Did you research pornos?”

“Do…’pornos’ include those trashy books Demencia reads?”

“Depends on which ones you’re talking about…” Flug fiddled with his gloves. “I...do appreciate the effort, though,”

Black Hat huffed and turned away.

“B--Black Hat?” Flug dared to lay his hand on Black Hat’s back. “I--I’m sorry if I--”

“Quit your sniveling and let me be embarrassed in peace!” snapped Black Hat. To his shock, however, Flug’s hand hesitantly curled around his shoulder with the slightest of squeezes. Even through the thick rubber gloves and his black coat, Black Hat could still feel the warmth radiating from Flug’s fingertips, and the rest of his body.

“I--I think it’s...charming, sir,”

“...Charming, you say?”

“Yes, sir!” Flug dug the toe of his shoes into the ground. “And...you were saying you…” He gulped. “You wanted to h--have sex, again?”

“Well, more specifically,” Black Hat pressed his fingertips together. “I want to  _ taste _ you again.”

“Taste?” Flug tilted his head.

“That...that thing between your legs...what do you call it again?”

“Th--The vagina…?”

“Yes! That!” Black Hat grabbed Flug’s shoulders and pulled him to sit in a simple office chair by Flug’s computer desk. The demon knelt between Flug’s legs and said, “I want to taste your vagina again.”

_ Oh. _ Flug’s heart throbbed while his mouth went slack. “W--Well, the p--proper term for it is...is…’eating out one’s…’” He turned his head. “One’s pussy…”

“Hmm…” Black Hat hummed as his claws raked down the front of Flug’s jeans. Shivers went down Flug’s spine and goosebumps tickled his skin. Biting his lower lip, Flug remembered how before, the demon’s long, wet tongue curled around his entrance, probed at the tender skin until it breached him, then grew fat and hot as it slid against every nerve inside, making Flug’s brain melt…

“S--So you--you want to eat me out, s--sir?” 

Black Hat glanced up. His dark eyes pierced through Flug as he replied, “Yes, and now,”

Thank heavens Flug was sitting down, else he’d collapse on top of Black Hat, like last time. Licking his lips, shaky hands reached for the button of his jeans and clumsily undid the button. Sharp claws then delicately pinched the zipper and tugged it down. For that moment, there was silence, and both held their breath as the air thickened with anticipation.

Then there was Black Hat chortling. 

“Flug, what on earth are you  _ wearing?!” _

Flug flushed and slammed his hands over the opening. He hid his underwear, black and covered in mathematical equations. “I--I’m sorry, sir! I--I--I thought they were--”

Black Hat’s laugh died down to a low chuckle. “They suit you,”

“R--Really…?”

“Yes. But don’t you dare tell anyone I said that!”

The corners of Flug’s mouth quirked upwards. “I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“But take them off and remind me to get you some eviler ones later,” Black Hat felt his mouth water as he smelled Flug’s arousal.

Flug lifted his hips to slip his jeans and underwear off his seat, then shuffled them down his spindly legs. Denim pooled at his feet unceremoniously, but cold claws trailed upwards delicately like handling a treasure. They raked against the fair hairs prickling off pale skin, dipped into the crevices of kneecaps, and paused at the fold of skin where thighs met hips. 

Flug gasped.

Black Hat’s thumbs parted the moist folds between Flug’s legs and spread them slowly, watching the skin separate like fresh petals of a carrion flower. He could feel the blood racing through Flug’s veins, engorging the lips of Flug’s pussy. That heat and smell radiating from it sent shivers down Black Hat’s spine. His serpentine tongue slithered out from his lips and probed at the edges. 

“Ah--!” Flug shut his eyes at the contact.

That long tongue traced patterns against Flug’s inner thighs, then combed through coarse pubic hairs like a cat’s. Black Hat paused to catch his breath, then wiggled his tongue against Flug’s clitorous, fat and pulsing with need.

Clutching the armrests of the chair, Flug arched into the demon’s sinful mouth, a low grown slipping past his lips. His legs instinctively pressed against Black Hat’s cheeks, giving his dark, smooth cheeks a petulant appearance. Even more, he could feel the vibrations from his purr against his tender skin.

At Flug’s groans, Black Hat spread his lips and encased the entire sex with his mouth. 

“J--Jefecito--!”

Black Hat sucked, purring even louder at the taste coating his taste buds. Never was he more grateful for a prominent nose, allowing him to nuzzle into every nook and cranny, to be engulfed by Flug’s scent. Here the musk of sweat and flesh would collect and linger, and to fill Black Hat’s nostrils like a fine perfume. The smell of an ancient wine or the stench of a decaying corpse could never compare. It would fill his lungs and mind like an intoxicating fog as he probed his tongue inside Flug’s body.

Suddenly, Flug straightened his posture, tightened his legs, and drew his chair forward, shoving Black Hat under the desk and his tongue even deeper inside him. The hot flesh pressed against Black Hat’s ears, muffling the outside world. He was vaguely aware of the vibrations of Flug’s voice from above, but he couldn’t bring it any more mind as Flug certainly hadn’t shown any signs to stop. Hungrily, Black Hat curled his hands around Flug’s ass--that scrawny, cute little part of his body--and cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them.

He sensed Flug jolt, and he continued to devour. He’d give up razing a civilization for more of this, maybe two even. With his head cradled between Flug’s thighs, he morphed a thicker tongue and dove deeper inside Flug, purring louder at the abundance of the sweet taste. The demon was determined to lap and slurp up every last drop of his doctor’s arousal.

Black Hat didn’t notice footsteps fading away or the slam of a door, he was too fascinated by how Flug’s pubic hairs tickled his nose. Unlike the hair on Flug’s head, here the hair was thicker and coarser, curled and kinked and bathed in Flug’s scent. He remembered seeing in an awful movie once that sometimes couples would keep lockets with a strand of hair from their partner to remember them by. How he’d  _ love _ to treasure just  _ one _ strand of Flug’s hair, so he could smell and rub it against his face when Flug was away.

Meanwhile, Flug gasped for air like a drowning man, drowning in sensations. His breath steamed while sweat trickled down his neck and stained his bag and shirt. Oh, he’d need a ice cold shower after this! A hard suck had him seeing stars.

“Ooooh, sir--!”

Black Hat spread his lips wider, and the tips of his fangs kissed the sensitive skin, on the edge of drawing blood. He gulped down mouthful after mouthful of juices, thirstier than ever after each one. As a creature of greed, there was no such thing as enough. He’d drown in it if he could, bathe in it until it soaked into every fiber of his being. His tongue curled backwards, teasing that special spot that made the pussy even wetter, hotter, tighter.

“Jefe! Jefe, I’m--I’m so close--!!”

Black Hat pulled away a centimeter with a soft smack. “Then cum. For me.” And he wrapped his lips back around and thrust his long, fat tongue as far as he could, hard.

Flug threw his head back and groaned the demon’s name. His thighs clamped around Black Hat’s head as his hands shoved his face even deeper into his crotch. Hot waves of pleasure coursed through his body while his pussy throbbed and gushed liquid satisfaction. Black Hat noisily lapped up and swallowed greedily, purring louder than ever.

When every nerve in Flug’s body went slack, when Black Hat had lapped up every last drop, when both men caught their breath with a sigh, time seemed to had resumed. The demon pulled away reluctantly, strands of spit and juices between his lips and Flug’s privates. As he licked his lips for the last traces of Flug to taste, Flug slowly opened his eyes.

“J--Jefe…?” croaked Flug. “H--How was that?”

“Exquisite,” purred Black Hat, carefully closing Flug’s legs. He shut his eyes and laid his head on Flug’s lap.

“You...You didn’t happen to notice…”

“Notice what?”

“That, um, that 505 walked in…?”

Black Hat’s eyes shot open. “What? Now?!”

“N--No, earlier! I--I had to hide you under my desk and...and p--pretend…” Flug tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“Did that stupid bear notice?”

“I--I don’t think so,”

“Then I don’t care,” Black Hat huffed, and shut his eyes.

A slight smile played on Flug’s lips, and he gently stroked his fingers against the back of Black Hat’s neck like a cat’s. He always adored that relaxed expression that rarely crossed his boss’s features. The demon’s purr was so loud but so steady and calm. Flug knew Black Hat would refuse to move anytime soon, but he was more with content with it. He could always shower later.

The door slammed open. “Heya, Flugbug! Can I borrow--”

“DEMENCIA!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...i had writer's block again. what do i do? write smex.
> 
> i don't get it either. on the flip side, it'll be my bday in a week, so i'm looking forward to that :)   
> Now if i could only ask for paperhat fanart of my fics for my bday...


End file.
